Digimon: Brave Heart
by SunriseSky
Summary: Anna Marie was just a normal 12-year-old girl who had just moved to Lebanon, Connecticut. But what happens when Anna and six other kids are chosen to save another world and their world from a great darkness. Follow the adventure of the new digidestined as they battle along side their digimon partners against an evil that threatens to destroy the world that they love.
1. Moving

**Chapter One: Moving**

"Anna, come on," I heard my mom call from the front door, "we're all waiting for you!" "I'm coming!" I called back from my empty room. We were moving today to a small town called Lebanon, Connecticut. Everything was already packed up in either the moving truck or our car. I grabbed my car carry-on bag(as I called it) and my laptop and walked to my room door. I took one last look around my room and ran out into the hallway. I checked one last time to make sure that we hadn't forgotten anything and then continued on my way out the front door. Then I continued to run to the car, covering my laptop from the rain and slid into the car. "Is everyone buckled up?" My mom asked. "Yes," My sister and I both answered. She put the car into drive and started down the road, the rain pelting the window and the wipers squeaking back and forth. Now might be a good time to tell you who I am. I'm Anna Marie. I'm twelve years old and in seventh grade. My little sister, Lila, is nine years old and is in fifth grade. We're both in the same school. I had many friends, but I had to leave them behind. I had already said my good-byes yesterday. I opened my laptop and logged on. We had a long ride ahead of us. Well, it was long for me. My mom had said about five hours, but something seemed to be wrong with my laptop. It had static on the screen and there seemed to be a person or something on it through the static and then it turned off and the screen went black. "How odd," I said mystified. My little sister was staring out the window and my dad was helping my mom with directions. Neither of them saw. I closed my laptop and put it aside. I then leaned against the window and started to drift asleep.

_The air was cool, but smoke drifted in the breeze. My eyes stung and I fought to keep them open. Around me a battle took place. Seven kids and seven digimon fought against a giant demon that loomed over them. One of those_ _kids, in fact, looked exactly like me and fighting beside her was a big, white, wolf-like creature. It had short, pointy ears and a wolf-like snout. Golden mane like a lion's was on top of its head and a short, white horn protruded from it. Its tail was long a wavy. It had a fin-like structure on its back and a small symbol representing a combination of the sun and a crescent moon was on its shoulder. The other kids, two girls and four boys, also had partners. They dodged attacks from the large opponent in front of them and now and then one of the digimon would land a blow. My vision then became wavy and the image soon began to fade. The last thing I saw was the girl that looked like me taking a blow to the gut while protecting the wolf that had now turned into a smaller cat-like creature. _

**Please Leave a review**


	2. Arrival

**Chapter two: Arrival**

The familiar sound of a running car filled my ears as my brain slowly processed what had happened. At first, I didn't know where I was, but then the memories flooded back into my mind. "Good, you're finally awake," my sister said. "We're almost there." I looked around and saw a corn field on the left and a small part of a forest on the right. We came to an intersection and went straight across. I noticed an old house with a black dog outside on the porch. Next, we came to our new house, which was separated from the other house by a few trees and a poorly built rock wall. I noticed evergreen trees on the right side of the drive way and rose bushes on the left. The house was larger than our old one and was white on the outside. It had a two door garage and it looked to have two floors. We drove up to the garage door on the left and stopped in front of it. It was open. The moving truck pulled into the driveway too. The four of us got out of the car and Lila ran into the house. I followed soon after. The house did have two floors and the entryways from the garage and the front door had a black and white tiled floor, as well as the kitchen. The living room or family room had a green rug and a red-brick fire place on the far wall. The dinning room had an oval table on top of a decorated rug and a wooden floor. Two windows were on one of the walls and there were two door frames to get in and out. The upstairs had three rooms and two bathrooms. The downstairs only had one bathroom. All of the upstairs, except the bathrooms, had a tan rug covering the floor. The bathrooms were tiled. There was also a chandelier in front of a big, round-topped window. The dinning room had a smaller chandelier. My mom called Lila and me back outside to help carry the stuff in. The moving men already got the couches out of the truck and my father was carrying some suitcases. Lila and I grabbed some boxes.

It took a long time to get everything in our new house, but it looked like home sweet home when we were done. I had my own bed room across the hall from Lila's. It had three windows and a closet on the same wall as the door. My bed was a full size and straight across from one of the windows. It had a little bed-stand next to it with a radio-clock and a small drawer. The walls of my room were light pink and glow-in-the-dark stars bordered the top of them. I had some Lego sets and baskets with toys and books bordering the wall across from my bed. On the same wall on the left was my dresser. One of the windows did not have a screen and I got a perfect view of the stars at night. My door was on the South side of the room and two of the windows were on the North-East side. The other window was facing North-West. My calendar was on the outside of my door and a mirror was on the inside. I looked at my Digimon calendar and noticed that I had a week before school started up again. "Better get ready," I said to myself.

**Please leave a review**


	3. School

**Chapter Three: School**

"Bye honey!" My mom yelled out the window as I stepped onto the concrete path. She drove away, leaving me alone to face my new school. "Here we go." I whispered under my breath. I noticed a group of boys, as I walked along the path, playing soccer on a field. There weren't any lines on it, just an open, green field with short grass. One boy passed the ball to another and together they scored a goal, which was made from two cones. I walked over and leaned against a light pole, watching them play the game. One boy, wearing goggles just like mine, kicked the ball sideways and toward me. I immediately stopped it with my foot right before it nailed me in the leg. The boy came over; he looked about my age with short, brown hair.

"Nice stop," he said. "I haven't seen you around before."

"I just moved here." I replied calmly, handing him the ball.

"My name's David," he announced.

"Anna, nice to meet you," I replied.

"Hey David, are we gonna keep playing or what?!" Another boy called.

"Be right there!" David yelled back. "See yah later."

Then he ran back to the other boys. I looked around for Lila and saw her playing with a younger boy about her age. He had dirty blond hair and a green short-sleeve shirt.

"Lila, who's your new friend?" I asked walking over toward them.

"I'm Matthew, but most people call me Matt," the boy answered.

"This is my big sister, Anna," Lila said.

"That's a nice name," Matt replied. "I have a big brother. His name's Jacob. He's over there." Matt said pointing to a boy who had light brown hair. He was sitting on a bench watching Matt. He waved to me and I waved back. Suddenly, a bell rang and kids began to grab their bags. "Better get going," Jacob said walking over to us. "We gather in the gym on the first day." We joined the crowd of people shuffling into the school. The office was on the left as well as the fifth and sixth grade hallways. The seventh and eighth grade hallways were up ahead and to the right. Everyone was heading to the left, which I'm assuming is where the gym is. I walked past the fifth and sixth grade hallways, the whole time next to Lila, Matt and Jacob. Then we walked through two doors and into the gym which had four bleachers, one for each grade. I followed Jacob to the seventh grade bleachers where I saw other girls and boys. I recognized David sitting with the boys he was playing soccer with before. Jacob walked toward some other boys and sat with them. I went all the way to the top and sat down in the corner; taking my back pack off and leaning against the wall. A girl came up and sat next to me.

"You're new here, aren't you?" She said.

"Yah, I'm Anna," I said in a friendly way.

"I'm Rachel," She stated. "It's a really nice place here. Trust me."

"Can I have your attention please," the principal said in a loud, booming voice, starting the assembly. "We are all glad to have you at LMS and welcome back to the students who were here last year." People clapped and then settled backed down as the principal began to speak again.

The assembly went on for like thirty minutes or so. He basically talked about all that they do at the school and stuff like that. Afterwards the teachers called down who would be in their homeroom class. David, Anna, Jay, Rachel, Jacob, Sarah, Michel and so on until every last seventh grader was off of those bleachers. I had about 21 kids in my homeroom and I was glad that I already knew three of them. I looked over and saw Lila walking behind Matt in a straight line. _Looks like they're in the same class too. _I thought. We walked back the way we had come and took a left. Then we turned right and down the hall. Our classroom was the first seventh grade classroom in the hallway on the left. The seventh and eighth grade classrooms share two halls. It was the science room and close to my locker, locker #261, which was across the hall. We were given assigned seats and luckily I sat next to the people I already knew; David to my left, Rachel to my right and Jacob diagonal from me in the back. We sat at desks and before we put our stuff in our lockers we went over the classroom rules and got five papers that our parents had to sign. We also got our planners or assignment notebooks as some of the teachers called them. It had our school mascot on it, a panther. For the rest of the day we went to our other classes according to our schedules and I got help from Rachel more than a few times. Each class we just sat there and went over the classroom rules and expectations. When the day was finally over my mom picked Lila and me up in a white Honda and asked how our day was. "Fine," we both said, but that's when I noticed big, puffy, dark blue clouds moving in our direction.

**Please leave a review**


End file.
